A Different Life
by IssyMellissy
Summary: Bella Swan is no longer the same human she was when the Cullen's left her. In fact, she's not human at all. Five years after New Moon, she has a run in with one of the Cullen's that will transform her life in ways that she never would've imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little different and I'm going ahead and saying that this is a girl/girl fic. I have paused my other stories temporarily while I figure them out, so this is something that I wanted to write for a while, now, anyways, so I'm putting it out there, now: If you don't like girl/girl fics, don't read. This is who I am, so I'm expressing it. Those who do read, I hope you enjoy ;-)**

 **Missy**

A backpack with very few items, plus the clothes we wore were all my daughter and I had. We were nomads, so there were few items that we actually needed. Clothes were a necessity, a little bit of money, my old human photographs along with a few of my daughter that I acquired from stealing cameras, and blood, but the last one we got on the go, because it tasted so much better, that way, which was what we were doing tonight. _Hunting._

As we inched closer into the city, I felt my daughter's hand in my own, squeezing with excitement. I looked over at her, smirking, before walking down a long alleyway. Being nomads, we had no grooming methods like most, so our clothes were dirty, we were dirty, hair all matted. We were a mess, and not in the good way.

Yet when you were in the bad part of town that only seemed to attract more attention.

Being vampires, I will admit that we were beautiful, even in this condition. I forever appeared eighteen while Renesmee, my daughter, who was five, physically looked only eight, which was cool except she stopped aging three years ago. A vampire who tried to kill me while I was human came after me, only she had someone with her, who just so happened to be a witch, who cast a spell on my daughter. I was caught off guard, but I have been hunting the pair ever since. Except for tonight. Tonight, we were out hunting our dinner.

Renesmee waiting behind a dumpster while I stood to the side of a building, leaning seductively against it. I could smell alcohol and various chemicals from people who were passing by, and I scrunched my nose in disgust. Not that any of that affected us, but the less smelly, the better. Eventually, one came to stand beside me, shocking even myself. I was not expecting that, not that I am complaining or anything.

"Hey baby," I whispered to him in a husky voice. He turned his head my way and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I heard Ren snickering from many feet away, but I kept my attention on him as to not give us away.

After his initial shock, he smirked, looking me up and down like that alone would get me to say yes to him. "Hey sweet cheeks," he said while looking at my backside. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "How would you like to get out of here and go somewhere more private?"

I smiled at him, there, and he winked, thinking that I was giving in to him. _As if._ I walked in front of him, swaying my hips as I got farther from the street and closer to the dumpster at the end of the alley.

"What gives?" he asked, when he noticed where we were. I did a quick scope to make sure we were alone before I bared my teeth, lunging at his throat. I bit down, incapacitating him, drinking only a few gulps before pulling back. I then got Renesmee and pulled her over, holding back her hair as she sank her teeth where mine had just been, and greedily drinking every drop he had. I licked my lips clean while I kept a lookout, knowing how odd this would look if we were seen, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a noise. Lucky for me, Renesmee was finished, but her recovery was still a long ways off, so when I pulled her up, she leaned against me, not able to stand on her own, just yet. Just when I sniffed the air and realization set in that it was a vampire, I felt a gush of wind and was against the wall with Renesmee falling on the ground.

My vision tinted with red as I pushed the intruder back, before going to my daughter, covering her with my own body as I hissed and growled at whoever was there. At this point, the haze began to clear and I started to see figures, namely one that I recognized first as the one who attacked me, who was a blond male, his hair partly framing his face. The part that got to me, however, were the marks and scars all over his body, the parts that I could see, a lot of them looking oddly like bite marks. Like he had been in a … war …

 _Oh, shit!_

My chaotic mind finally caught up to what I was seeing, and if I could have fainted, I probably would have. Of course, he looked the same as when I last saw him, because vampires never change, but I was sure that I no longer looked the same to him. However, when his eyes got wider, I knew that he knew me.

"Bella?" he croaked out in a small voice, almost as if he were hesitant to know the answer, yet craving it.

I gulped and, in one swift movement, I was off the ground, holding my daughter up as she got some of her energy back. I knew she was only keeping quiet so that we could process seeing each other first, even though I doubt that she knew whether or not that this was her other family. Things about her father, I usually never said anything about him, so that included his family, as well, even though I still felt a longing there, but not to Edward. Not for the family thing, but the mate thing. I think that everything went to hell because Edward knew who my real mate was, so he took it out on me, but nobody knew that story, obviously, except for the two of us. However if one Cullen was here, the rest were sure to be around. I could run, but even with my strength, he could catch me while I carried Renesmee, so it was best to stay put and to take what was coming.

I sighed, stepping forward to be closer to him, yet not too close. "Hello, Jasper." When he heard my wind-chime voice, his jaw dropped to the ground. Maybe he expected to be wrong and now he knew he was right. Whatever the case, what I was not expecting was the gasp that came from farther down, where I first met my dinner.

Another one…of course.

"And hello to you too, Emmett."

How I wished that vampires could dream, so I could just wake the hell up and not have to deal with what was coming up next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks goes out to USNeshama and Guest for my two reviews to this story, and I hope to get much more after this chapter. I would not want Victoria and James to be after me, haha!**

 **I'm glad that it seems that some of you like this story, and if you would, please, leave a review. That usually gives me a confidence boost so that I update a lot and much more quickly.**

 **Missy**

Nobody said anything for the first hour. We just walked. It took me a little while to realize where we walking to, but eventually it came to me. Alaska. The Cullen family had bought a house nearby to take a much-needed vacation from the realities of the human world or to relax, as if I wondered if a vampire knew how.

Renesmee skipped ahead of us once her energy was back. It had started snowing, so she was occupying herself by catching snowflakes as they fell, but until Ren leapt thirty feet in the air to catch some, her appearance had gone, more or less, unnoticed. When she landed, however, Jasper looked over at me with a grim look on his face.

"An immortal child?" he hissed, and I fought back the urge to rip apart someone I had once considered a brother. I growled and crouched down in front of her so Emmett and Jasper could not hurt her.

"Mom," Ren whispered to me, touching my arm. "It's okay. He only asked if I was, not that he thought that I was."

She was right and I knew that. Jasper had not said that. I stood back up, wrapping my arms around Renesmee, kissing her forehead. "Sorry Jasper, I'm just _really_ protective of her."

Renesmee scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, that's an understatement. She never lets me out of her sight, anymore, not since…"

The mood shifted then as we both remembered what had caused my daughter to be the way that she was, today. We looked to one another, before my eyes went back to Emmett and Jasper. They were confused, not having full answers, here, but luckily, they knew to keep quiet, for now.

Without another word, we continued walking until we were in hearing distance of the house. I suddenly froze, having the vampire version of panic attack as flashbacks began to assault me, just as _he_ had done. Unfortunately, that was what my brain was recalling as my breath hitched in my throat and venom pooled in my eyes. I could not go through with this. I thought I was strong enough, but I just could not face him. Not now, not this soon. I was still pretty messed up, and was working on cleaning up the mess that _his_ ass made before he ditched me!

I only hesitated about a half a second, but that was all it took for Emmett and Jasper to restrain me, both pushing me to the ground and holding me there as I calmed down. Only I was not able to calm down, instead lashing out at those two, growling and thrashing against them.

"Bella!" I stopped all at once when Jasper sternly called my name. I looked up at him, noticing now that his eyes were black, but that was the last thing that worried me. I was like him, now, and Renesmee was barely quarter-human, so her blood would not call to any of them like mine once had. On that end, we were good.

Once Jasper had my attention, he took a deep breath in. "I don't know what happened," he continued on, looking me straight in the eyes. "But I do know how worried and afraid you are, and I can only guess who the cause of that is. However, _he_ _**is not**_ here. You don't need to worry about him, because he only calls, now, and hasn't even seen any of us since a year after we left."

I took that all in. So, that chicken shit ran away from his family, as well, huh. Figures. He was never much of a man before, so why should he be any different, now. When I focused on Jasper, again, I could tell he was pleading for my cooperation before letting me up. I sighed deeply, nodding at him, a silent vow that I would no longer run away. He smiled, standing up and helping me up, even though I could get up on my own, and we stood there for a moment.

"There you are!" a voice I did not recognize said, coming out from the woods. I growled as I saw the woman appear, and crouched down in front of Renesmee, who I felt was worried, as well. The girl looked shocked and stayed rooted to that spot while Jasper held up his hand, getting my attention.

"Bella, don't worry," Jasper said to me, and I trusted him. I stood back up just as the woman who appeared looked to Jasper, her eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

"You found her?" she asked surprised. She took off a hat that I just now noticed she had on, shaking out her hair until it fell down her back, almost as long as Renesmee's unruly hair was, only this woman's hair was a burgundy color.

As Jasper nodded to the woman and she walked to him, Renesmee pulled on my arm, getting my attention. "I want hair _that_ color, mom!"

At that moment, three heads whipped to our direction, looking at me in utter confusion.

"Mom?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms in amusement. He let out a booming laugh at that thought, and Renesmee jumped back. I hugged her, comforting her just as the woman hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"Oww," he said, rubbing it and glaring at her. "Jeez, not you too, Avera!"

"Well, someone needs to keep you in line when Rose isn't around," the woman, Avera, said, smirking at him. "I volunteered for the position."

Jasper laughed.

I was feeling the vampire equivalent of a headache at all that was going on, but most of it I put to the back of my mind. I looked to Renesmee, smoothing back her hair, smiling sweetly at her. "Do you think you can use your gift on more than one person?"

Renesmee thought for a moment, before smiling and nodding her head. "I think I can. Do you want me to show them when I was born?"

I nodded, not wanting them to see the rest that dealt with Victoria, at least not until I figured out how to jump _that_ hurdle. "Yes. _Only_ that."

Everyone caught on to how I said that, but questioned nothing, as my daughter and I got closer. Renesmee looked at all three of them, but shrank closer to my side as she looked at Emmett's towering figure. "Mom," she whispered, her voice shaking. I wrapped my arm around her as I looked at Emmett's hurt face.

"I'm sorry Em," I said to my teddy bear of a big brother. "She just has a hard time trusting others." I looked into his eyes, pleading with my own eyes to just let it go, for now. He nodded, muttering about warning the others before he ran to the house.

I sighed, feeling bad for a split second before the guilt began to ebb away. I looked up at Jasper, smiling at him. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," he said with a sly wink.

I laughed for the first time in five years at that, before noticing Avera again. "So…"

"Oh," Jasper said, jumping back as he realized his manners. This was also the point where his accent reverted to his southern drawl rather than the accent he had used in Forks. "I'm so sorry! How rude of me. Bella Swan, meet Avera DuVal. Avera is my mate."

 _Wait…hold up…_ As quick as my mind could process, since I knew my mate _was_ a Cullen, I thought about what he said. If Avera was his mate, what about Alice? As if reading my mind, he looked to me, raising one perfect eyebrow, as if I knew the answer. I guess I had always known, but now I knew for sure. Alice was my mate, and I was suddenly _very_ excited to get to her!

However, before I could, first things first. After I shook Avera's hand, I ushered Renesmee forward, keeping my arms on her shoulder as she put one hand on Jasper's face, the other on Avera's face, and took them back to the moment she was born.

 _It was always different for me to see things through Renesmee's eyes. The first thing that she showed was blackness, while hearing me whisper how much I loved her and how I could not wait to meet her. All of us could feel how she felt, which was guilty for hurting me, coupled with excitement that soon she would get to meet me. Then, it switched. Panic set in as she could not breathe and she was worried because she could feel my pain and hear me scream. After biting my insides in several places, she was able to free herself, crying as she hit the surface and was able to breathe again. Then, she saw me for the first time, and smiled. I could feel the love that she felt for me in that moment as she looked at my battered and mangled body, though no matter what, I smiled at her, calling her "beautiful" and declaring that her name was Renesmee Carlie, after her grandparents. As I saw myself fading away, I felt the panic rise in her, again, as she crawled up my body, towards my face. I felt her fear before she gathered her courage and bit me._

That was when Renesmee pulled away. Coming back into the present, I heard my daughter sniffling and I gathered her in my arms, hugging her close. "It's okay, baby, shh. I'm right here, sweetheart," I soothed to her, rubbing her back. I sat with her on the ground as she calmed down, soon noticing that the two of us were no longer alone. Jasper and Avera joined us, both looking shocked at what we went through, as well as proud and happy. Jasper lightly touched Renesmee's arm, rubbing it soothingly.

"Renesmee, I believe you're the bravest person that I know," he whispered to her. Ren looked up, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at him. Avera nodded her agreement as she wiped her eyes that were full of venom, and I knew that they probably wished that they could cry, just for some relief from this.

However, Renesmee just shook her head, being the humble daughter I raised. "I just wanted my mommy to always be there with me. I wasn't brave, she was."

If I could still blush, I would be. I kissed my daughter's forehead as I smoothed back her hair. "Rennie, you are brave, now and forever. You saved my life in more than one way. Without you, I would not be here. So please always remember that," I whispered to her. I heard her sniffle but felt her nodding, so I knew she believed me.

"Renesmee," Avera whispered, getting her attention when Renesmee looked at her. The woman I just met smiled at my daughter, reaching over and smoothing back her hair. Renesmee smiled back at her. "You did what most grownups couldn't, let alone a tiny infant. I know that your mother was denied being turned because of lack of control," she said, looking at me. I was glad that she knew so that I would not have to explain, but I just hoped she stopped there. Thankfully, she mentioned no more of Edward the asshole. "You turned her at only minutes old, and you did save her, which will make a whole lot of people happy. You're bringing a family back together, whether you know it or not." Renesmee looked confused, but Avera just smiled at her and winked, conspiratorially. "You'll soon see why."

Renesmee giggled and we all stood up, silently walking towards the house to face what was to come. At least now, Jasper and Avera knew that Ren was not an immortal, so that was one thing out of the way. One thing of many more to move pass towards healing. I just hope that this night went better than I dreamed it would be. Otherwise, I would not know a thing of how to be able to go on with my immortal life. After I got my revenge and raised Renesmee, what next? I just hoped that this all work out for the best, and that my mate and I could have our happily ever after.

After all the shit the two of us had been through, we certainly deserved it. I just hope my human memories had told me the truth, and that I was right about who my mate was. Otherwise, well…I would have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to go ahead and add this chapter, because I already wrote it, but the next one I will add once I have a few more reviews. They just make me feel better.**

 **In addition, I made up a few things, not certain if it goes along with the actual book, as it's been a while since I read it and was not able to recall, so if Alice's scent is wrong, well…that will be her scent in my story. Other than that, it should be spot on, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Missy**

Soon, we were at the doorstep of the Cullen home here in Alaska, and I was beginning to get a little worried about the mate situation, like what if Alice hated me and no longer felt the same way that I did. I was psyching myself out for no apparent reason, when Jasper cleared his throat, drawing my attention. He and Avera were just smiling at me as he motioned for me to take a much-needed deep breath to steady my nerves, even though physically, I had no reason to. Regardless, once I had done it, it did seem to help, so I finally nodded to him that I was okay and he opened the door.

This house, compared to the house in Forks, was so much different. In a way, it reminded me of Charlie's house, small and homey; though I was certain they had extra rooms around here, somewhere. There would need to be with as many people that were in the family, let alone visitors and such.

Obviously, I found that if I sometimes thought about other things, I would not be as nervous.

As we stepped across the threshold and into the living room, I felt Renesmee's hand in my own, and it was shaking, as if she seemed tense and nervous, which I was sure she did. I sent an encouraging smile her way, far more encouraging than what I actually felt now, and she smiled back, seeming to relax. That was when I really looked around, becoming confused. The only other person in the house right now was Rosalie, and she just now entered the room.

"Hi Bella," she said, walking closer to us. She, too, seemed tense, with a forced smile on her face, and I was having a hard time trying to decipher her exact motivations, here.

"Hello," I said, politely, patting Renesmee's hand in my own. Both of us were still nervous, but I wanted Renesmee to be calm, even if I was feeling the opposite.

At this point, Jasper and Avera sat on the sofa and gestured to the couch opposite them, which I took, pulling Renesmee onto my lap after I sat down. She curled up into me, staying quiet but watching, intently focused on her surroundings.

Rosalie took a chair that was right by us and sat, turning to face Renesmee and me.

After a few moments of tense and awkward silence, Rosalie finally sighed, speaking up first. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

That one phrase took me aback, and marked the only time that, as a vampire, I had truly been surprised. "Huh?" I blurted out first, causing Jasper and Avera to snicker. I finally came to my senses, a little and, after shaking my head and taking a deep breath, looked back to Rosalie. "I'm sorry, I'm just…I guess I'm confused as to why you think you need to be sorry, for."

Rosalie quirked one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me in her own confusion, before opening her mouth. "Bella, I was a complete and utter bitch to you." When she saw my daughter's mouth opened wide, she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Crap."

"Don't worry," I said, patting my daughter's head. "She's mentally older than she looks, and knows better than to cuss. Don't you, Renesmee?" I asked, looking at her with my stern _mother_ look.

Renesmee gulped. "Yep, I sure do know better than that, mom."

Everyone snickered, before Jasper sat up, looking at me with intense curiosity. "That's another thing that I'm wondering about…her name, that is. Where did you get the name Renesmee? I've never heard of it before."

It was my turn to snicker as I began to mess around, braiding Renesmee's hair to keep my hands busy. "It is unique and, as far as I know, there's not another child with that name. Um…the short version of it would be to say that I wanted to name my daughter after both sets of grandparents." I smiled proudly at Ren, who grinned back at me, feeling special about her name, in that moment. I had never gone into this much detail about anything to do with her family, before now.

However, what I said right there confused them, as I knew it would. Renesmee's father I never discussed, though I was sure that they knew who her father was, but I should have known that they would want confirmation of it. I was not disappointed.

Rosalie was the one to ask. "Who is her father?"

I sighed, looking down at Renesmee. For the first time, I curled into myself, wanting to disappear. The feeling of disgust that I felt that night with Edward came rushing back to me in one fell swoop, and I shuddered at it. Not until I felt Renesmee's hand on my face, showing me in my mind how worried she was, that I snapped out of it. I took a deep breath in before bringing my head back up, looking to the others with venom tears in my eyes. My voice was shaky and barely above a whisper as I spoke, "Just… _really_ look at her, and you will know."

They did, and moments later, when realization set in, they gasped. I hung my head, almost in shame as I hugged my precious daughter close to me, wanting to change the subject. "I combined Renee and Esme's names, making Renesmee while her middle name is Carlie. C-A-R for Carlisle and L-I-E for Charlie."

Moments of silence followed before I felt a hand on my leg, patting it in reassurance. I looked up to see that it was Rosalie, who was giving me a small smile, but not one of pity. Of sympathy. She understood what I was feeling. But how? She then turned, looking at Jasper and Avera. "I think it's time for you-know-who to come in."

Jasper nodded, standing up and leaving while Rosalie turned back to me. "For what it's worth Bella, I am sorry…for everything, before and since then. Now what you need to do is relax and be with your mate. Carlisle and Esme will be back in the morning, and we can all get together and talk, then." I nodded slowly, trying to let everything sink in. That was when she patted my hand. "If you want, I can take Renesmee to mine and Emmett's house, just next door. I can clean her up, give her a tee-shirt or something to wear, and maybe spoil my niece with movies and games and stuff."

I smiled at that, noticing that Rosalie, in all the time that I have known her, appeared to be actually and truly happy. I refused to be the one to take that away from her, but in all fairness, it was not up to me. Renesmee had just met her family, and I refused to force her to go if she was not feeling safe. Therefore, I turned my attention to her. "What do you think, sweetie. Would you like to go to Auntie Rosie's house?" Rosalie snickered at the nickname, yet smiled proudly and allowed it, so I took that as a step in the right direction. Renesmee sat up, looking at me, concerned. "What is it, Rennie?"

Renesmee looked like she was trying to find the best way to voice her opinion, but I also knew how she was. It was hard for her to decide some things when she felt like she had no time to think about it, but after several moments of her opening and closing her mouth, while taking deep breaths to calm herself, she finally spoke. "Will you be all right?"

I almost laughed at that, but I refused to make her feel bad. Instead, I just hugged her close to me, kissing her forehead a few times. "Sweetheart, little things like this makes me love you more than I ever thought possible."

She seemed satisfied with that, hugging me. "But will you be okay?" she asked again, seriously.

I smoothed back her hair, looking into her eyes. "Of course I will, sweetheart. I will be right here, reconnecting with my mate so that we can all start to build up our lives to move on with them."

Renesmee smiled very big, at that, hugging me tightly. "I can't wait," she whispered, contently, taking a deep breath. She always did this because she said that my scent calmed her down. I knew it was true, because hers did the same to me.

As I looked around the room, I saw Rose and Avera smiling at our little exchange. Eventually, she pulled back, kissing my cheek. "I love you, mommy."

I kissed her cheek, as well. "I love you too, Renesmee."

We did our little Eskimo kiss, by rubbing our noses together, which caused Rose and Avera to snicker, but I kept silent about it. They would know, soon, the consequences of being around Renesmee, too much, and when they learned, I would be there to snicker at how they would start acting.

I took a deep breath in, before getting our backpack and pulling out Renesmee's two favorite items: her stuffed teddy bear, Winston, and the only book that I read to her more than once, as she refused to hear most stories twice, except for this one. _Matilda._ I handed them to her, kissing her on the cheek. "You'll be fine, tonight, and if you do get scared, I'm only a phone call away."

"And we can always Facetime," Rosalie put in, which made my daughter and I feel better once she understood exactly what Facetime entailed.

Before they got up to leave, however, Renesmee turned to me. "Um…I need to um… _you know…_ first."

I instantly knew what she was telling me. Even though we fed earlier, she had a hard time keeping that up with her system because of that blasted curse, so often she had to feed from me to gain a little bit of energy and control, almost as if her own venom evaporated. I nodded my head in understanding before sitting back down with her on my lap and getting my knife out of my backpack, all the while Rose and Avera watched with morbid curiosity. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to," I whispered to the two of them. They both declined my offer to leave, so I nodded once, slicing my wrist open. As soon as Ren smelled the venom that started to ooze from my wrist, she immediately latched on, feeding from me. I was used to this, as she had to do it every so often since she was two. Eventually, I noticed when Jasper came in and I more or less sensed that Alice was here, because I started to feel calmer with her presence near me. All of them watched as Ren devoured what she had to in order to start feeling better, and when she finally pulled away, her eyes were a marvelous crimson that was tinted through and through with chocolate brown flecks, while I knew that my eyes were pitch black, while my skin probably appeared pasty.

My energy was slowly ebbing away, but I held it together for Renesmee as I kissed her, again, on the cheek. "Be a good girl for your aunts and uncles," I whispered weakly to her. I could feel everyone's gaze upon me, but I discarded any feelings of pity. This was my life, and I would soon feel better once I fed.

Renesmee nodded, whispering, "I will," while Rose asked me with her concerned eyes if I was okay. I just nodded. "Love you Rennie."

"Love you too, mommy," she said, and just as fast as my energy had ebbed away, they were all gone. The only ones in this room were my mate and I. Though the room was silent, not much time passed until she sat at my side, holding my hand. I leaned into her touch out of exhaustion and need. Her touch sent a jolt through my body that was like waking up every nerve ending that I had. My body felt on fire, in a good way, and I never wanted this feeling to end.

Lucky for me, she refused to let go. "Bella, look at me," she whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head her way, and when my eyes met hers, I knew that I was home. I suddenly had my other half, the part that I had no idea that I needed while I was still human, and I smiled a small smile. I _was_ home. We both were.

Slowly, I brought my hand up to her face, stroking her cheek. "How did I survive all this time without you?" She smiled, at that, before leaning in, giving me a small peck on my lips. It was tender, a promise of much more to come. Neither of us used our tongues, but with this kiss, we felt no need to. It was our first kiss…our first of many.

All too soon, she pulled back, leaning her forehead against my own. "We have some donated blood in the fridge. You're gonna need your strength," she said to me with a sly grin. I nodded, anticipating what was to come as she got up, leaving the room.

The entire thirty seconds that she was gone, my heart felt like it had a void in it, and I hoped to God that she had not felt this way, every second of every day for over five years! _Oh God, I hope not, I hope not,_ I prayed silently to myself, just as she appeared, carrying one of those huge coffee mugs that were 52oz, to me. It was full of blood, right to the top, and smelled divine.

Alice sat right next to me, handing me the mug before taking my hand, already making me feel better in that aspect as she kissed my cheek. It was then that I noticed that she had a much smaller cup, full of human blood, as well. Oddly enough, I only now noticed that her eyes were red, not golden like before. Automatically, she knew the conundrum that was going on in my mind and leaned over, whispering in my ear, "Much later I'll explain. We have more important things to talk about, first."

That was all the encouragement I needed. Within a minute and a half, that whole mug of mine was gone. Just as quick, my energy was back before the mug was empty, and I knew my eyes were the same color of crimson that my beautiful mate's eyes were.

That moment was when I _really_ took Alice and everything else in. Today had started out like a normal, mundane day. My daughter and I had gone to do our usual feeding, and then planned to find a nice place to stay that was away from town, where we could rest up and hide away.

Now, we had a home, we had our family, and I was finally reunited with my mate. I doubt this day would have been better if I even tried to make it that way.

This time, I was the one to lean in, beginning our kiss as something soft and tender while I took in every smell and sensation that I was feeling and that she was reciprocating. Alice smelled divine, to me, like honey and cinnamon, but another scent that I caught on to ignited a fire in me. It took me a moment to place, because I had never smelled it after becoming a vampire. Not until my body excreted the same smell, did I know what it was.

Lust.

It was almost tangy, yet also sweet, and I felt it all the way from my stomach, where the fire originated, down to the folds in between my legs. I had never felt like this, before, and I began to grind my body, trying to create a friction that would release this buildup. I heard Alice giggle as she leaned into me and began to strip me of my clothes, and that was when I realized something.

"Um…can I maybe get a shower, first?" I asked softly, feeling quite embarrassed as I pulled away. Alice, being quite reasonable, stood up, holding out her hand for me to take.

"I might as well join you," she said, winking my way. Together, hand-in-hand, we walked up the stairs, both of us feeling nervous and excited for what was to come, next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! This one took a while to write. I wanted to live up to expectations, LOL, so I took my time with this chapter, wanting to get it just right. I refused to screw it up!**

 **I was actually surprised with how many readers actually took to this story, and all the praise I been getting, so a big thank you goes out MountinStar, Ali fan, C4bb, Guest, Sara1287, since you all got me amped up enough to make this chapter what it is. Of course, more to come soon, because I know everyone is wondering about Alice's red eyes, the curse, and the witch. All of that is soon to come!**

 **Missy**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED**

This was the first time that I had been in a bathtub since being turned. Beforehand, all of our baths consisted of a creek and maybe some soap, but most of the time we were still in our clothes, so we never got fully clean. I was to set the temperature while Alice picked me out something to wear.

The bathroom was anything but bland, the tub big enough to fit everyone that was here in it, _including_ Emmett, though that was the furthest thing on my mind as I set the temperature finding that, even as a vampire, the right bath and water always felt good. I thought about everything that had happened, today, finding out how lucky I was. I threw in some bath salts, watching as the water bubbled and filled the tub, when I heard the door open. My mind began filling with the memories of my last night with Edward, and I was feeling rather unworthy of Alice's love. I was damaged and broken, used in the most depraved way, possible, living in filth and grime for all of my daughter's life. The only clothes that I had on, now, were an old bra and underwear, but I was surprised to find that, when I turned, Alice was wearing that little, as well. Maybe she was just as nervous as I was, but I knew that her reasons were not the same.

She sat some clothes on the counter, before walking over to me, taking my hand into hers. I was looking down at the floor, but when we made contact, I looked up into her eyes, wrapping my free hand around my stomach, hoping that she would not notice my scars. "Bella," she whispered to me, looking into my eyes, concern resonating in her own. She rubbed our hands together, while trying to soothe and comfort me. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I was feeling exhausted, and even though I knew it was only in my head, I sat down on the edge of the tub, anyhow, sighing. I went ahead and pulled Alice onto my lap, for a couple of reasons: so that she was unable to see and notice my scars, and because I truly felt that she would not want to be with me, after she found out what had happened to me.

Alice, always a loving soul, hugged me closely, running her hands as best she could through my knotted hair. "Bella, honey," she whispered, and I heard the concern laced in her voice. She brought her free hand to my chin, lifting it up so that we were looking at one another. "What's wrong? I am and will always be here for you, no matter what. You can tell me."

My breath hitched in my throat as venom pooled in my eyes. Her concern became much worse as she brought my face closer, planting little kisses all along my face. I took in a shaky breath, gathering my courage. "You will leave me," I said, feeling as scared as I ever felt. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, burying my face in her chest as I cried the only way that a vampire could.

Alice gave me a few moments as she rubbed my back, kissing the top of my head. "Bella," she finally said with her voice stern and definite. "I will never leave you, not ever and not again! I barely survived all of this time without you; the only thing keeping me going was the thought of seeing you again. Only death could tear us apart."

As she said this, I bought my head up and looked at her. Alice's face was very serious, but her eyes showed me all the love and devotion she had for me. Instantly, I believed her. I knew she would never lie to me as that asshole did, but it took me a few moments to gain my nerve to bring it up, all back to the surface in the forefront of my mind. "The night of my birthday, once you all were gone, Edward…came to me, when I was in bed. It was around one in the morning, but…I was not able to fall asleep. I kept feeling guilty over what had happened, kept thinking of ways to apologize to Jasper and everyone else. I was also…planning on breaking up with Edward, but I was trying to think up ways to still be able to be around you, all." I lifted my hand up to her stoic face, which smiled at me as soon as my hand made contact with her cheeks, then lips. I smiled a small smile, myself. "I felt a little of the pull, even then, only I had no idea what exactly it was."

"I should have confided in you," Alice whispered, taking the blame upon herself. I quickly shook my head, not allowing it. None of this was, in any way, Alice's fault. I thought I was in love with Edward, back then, so if she had told me, chances were, I would have probably thought her crazy for it.

"Alice, I doubt I would have taken it well," I told her truthfully, _burrowing_ my head into her chest, again. "I doubt I would have believed you, at that time, at least not until _after_ my birthday."

"My sweet Bella," she said possessively, kissing my head and resting her head on top of mine. "What did my idiot brother do to you?"

I broke, right then. I held her as close as I could, not wanting to hurt her with what little newborn strength I had left The feel of her warm skin against my own was setting me on fire, but she needed to hear this and make her choice _before_ we went any further. I could have projected the memory to her, but I refused to allow her to see me like that, so afraid and broken. "That night, while I was lying in bed…"

 _Bella had been tossing and turning, trying her best to get to sleep, but sleep was evasive to her, tonight. Her beating heart held so much guilt for all the pain that she caused to the Cullen family that she was not able to properly rest. She was thinking of ways to make it up to them when she heard her window opening. Bella had locked it, tonight, because of Edward's earlier behavior, so she was all too surprised when his figure stepped into her dark room, before closing and locking the window, back._

" _How did you unlock it from the outside?" Bella asked, her heart picking up in its speed. She had started becoming nervous around Edward ever since the James incident, when he had almost drained her of all of her blood. That was when she knew, instinctively, that he was not her mate, but she was figuring out the best possible way to break up with him._

 _His eyes were pitch black, so now is out of the question. However, she did not trust him, and would rather that he not be here, with her, alone. "Edward," she whispered, knowing that he could hear her. "It has been a long day, and all I want to do is sleep. Can we please talk about this in the morning?"_

 _As soon as she said that, she regretted it as his lips curled back, a defiant smirk resting on his once gentle-like face. "There won't be a morning for you, Bella. I am sorry, though, but I can't have my family choosing you over me."_

 _Bella gulped. She knew where this was heading, but whether or not it would be swift and painless was a whole other story that she was not sure. He crept close to her at a painfully slow, human pace, and she backed herself up against the headboard, wishing that God would just kill her now instead of subjecting her to what was coming next. Before she knew how to react, he had used his vampire speed to tie her up to her bed and stuff a sock in her mouth to gag her. When she tried to spit it out, he put duct tape over it to make sure that it would stay._

 _In one swift movement, he ripped her clothes off, taking his time as he drink in her entire form, looking to Bella like the predator he really was. Her heart beat against her chest, causing nervousness to creep up on her as he pulled something out of his pocket, unfolding it. It shimmered as it caught the light outside her window, and she suddenly knew why. It was a knife!_

 _Bella's heart felt like a jackhammer, pounding against her rib cage. She shook with fear as the knife came in to contact with her skin. At first, all Bella felt was the coldness of the blade, until Edward applied pressure, slowly slicing in a horizontal line along her stomach. As it pierced her skin, tearing it open and the blood started flowing; Bella became so nauseated that she passed out._

 _The next thing she knew was a hand meeting her face, almost breaking her jaw. When she opened her eyes, Edward was right in front of her, kneeling over her body, fully naked, by now. Bella's breath hitched as she saw this, her eyes growing wide. She tried to focus on anything besides his naked form, which only brought her back to the excruciating pain that she was feeling. She knew he had cut her more…a lot more, by the burning that she felt all over, but that was not all. On top of it all, he had broken her arm, burned her with cigarettes, from what she could tell, and hit her to the point of marking her everywhere with bruises._

 _Not only did he want her dead, he wanted to torture her plenty before she died._

 _As she floated back to reality, she saw Edward taking his hard erection in to his hand, stroking it a few times before thrusting it into her. He broke her barrier with no problem at all, and as soon as she smelled the blood, she passed out, again._

" _Mmmm…delicious…"_

 _The next time that Bella came to, Edward had blood all along his lips and chin, licking it in a manner that told Bella that she would die, and probably soon. She hoped so. As he fucked her hard, thrusting in and out of her with no mercy, breaking her bed in the process, her body felt every bit of pain and then, nothing at all. She knew he cut her several more times, as he rode her, but she was beyond feeling anything at this point. She just wanted to die._

 _After he had his way with her, getting off a few times and satisfying his needs, he climbed off her. Standing above the broken bed, he now looked down at her with a sneer. "Baby, you were a lot better than I thought you'd be," he said, sighing dramatically as he leaned towards her face, sniffing her. How he was able to drink what blood he had without killing her, she did not know, but at least it was over now, and he would kill her…right?_

 _As he bared his teeth, going in for the kill, a howl echoed in the distance, causing him to snarl. It was close to Bella's house, maybe in the backyard or something. It caused Edward to growl, deeply, as he pressed his cold lips to Bella's ear. "One day, I'll come back for you and finish what I started," he promised, before knocking her out and fleeing from Forks._

As I finished my recollection, my voice was shaky and it was hard for me to breathe. I felt Alice's arms around me as she rocked me back and forth. At this point, I knew that Alice was disgusted with me. Hell, I was disgusted with me! I honestly had no clue how she could stand to sit so close to me, let alone be embracing me. I felt safe, yet my body was tense, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Silence followed. My body shivered in fear as I waited for her to reject me and push me far away from her, telling me she never wanted to see me again, but it never came. In fact, I was so out of it that, the next thing I knew, I was in very warm water with Alice holding me close, whimpering along with me. I knew next to nothing about mates, but it was as if she felt everything that I had felt, and then some. It was then, that I realized that she was not leaving me. I felt hope swell up in me that I would never again be alone, and my hand crept closer to Alice's hand, taking it in my own. I caressed her hand, instantly calming myself down before turning my body to where I was facing her, pulling her back against me, our chests against one another. Her face, mere inches from my own, showed fear and despair as she looked into my eyes, but something else was here. Was it guilt?

"Alice," I whispered, one hand holding hers next to our non-beating hearts while the other wrapped tenderly around her neck, pulling her face closer. I could see the venom in her eyes, and I felt a sudden need to make her feel better, to ease the guilt that she felt for leaving me. I leaned in slowly, my mouth latching onto hers as I kissed her with such reverence, I am sure she knew nothing of what to do with it. Alice was everything to me, and I wanted nothing more than to see her smile, again. When I pulled back and looked at her, Alice sent a small smile my way while I brought my hand from the back of her neck to the front, softly touching her face. Something came over in me at that instant. Suddenly, a fire lit me from the inside, and I felt it from my head to my toes. As I tasted the feeling, I found that I liked it. Possession, control, dominance, lust, and it was all for Alice.

" _Mine_!"

As soon as those words left my lips, she smiled, turning to straddle me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

" _Yours_ ," she whispered back, the smile never leaving as she kissed my lips. "All yours!"

I liked the sound of that! Her arms wrapped around my neck while mine held her close to me, my hands resting on the small of her back. No longer was I able to take the waiting as I settled back, pulling her as close to me as I could, kissing her more deeply than I ever thought I had in me. She moaned into my mouth as my tongue slipped in, battling hers for dominance. "Mmmm," I heard her moan as her hands began to ghost over my neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over me while a heat settled in between my legs. I knew I was aroused for the first time in my life, and nothing I ever felt matched what I was feeling, now. As I sniffed the air, I smelled Alice's arousal, and my eyes went pitch black as I felt a low grumble in my chest. She smiled at me and before I knew it, she was on top of me, her legs on either side as she rubbed herself against me, creating friction. I almost lost it, at that moment. A fog settled in my head and at this point, I had no idea exactly what was going on, but I knew that I liked it.

Alice hovered above me, her black eyes boring into my own as she trailed her hand down the length of my body, whispering to me how much she loved me and how she hoped she could make me forget what he did to me, not knowing that with her being with me now was helping me, making me forget.

As Alice's hand reached the origin of my burning desire, I gasped in surprise. Never had a single touch felt so exquisite to me in all my life. As she moved her hand further in to me, touching me in a couple different places, I began to pant like a dog in heat, whipping my head back and forth, as she teased me with her hand while the other hand held my body down, while my hips were trying to buck to cause more friction. I saw her smirking when I chanced a look at her. She was teasing me, and she knew it, but I could not argue. Literally, I could not; I could barely gasp, at this point.

A coil began to stretch from my stomach down. The further apart it was, the higher I went, barely remembering my name, at this point. All at once, my breath hitched, caused by the snapping of the coil as I began to fall farther than I ever thought possible. I swear I saw fireworks as I began to drown in a sea of passion. Before I was able to try to gather my muddled thoughts together, I felt Alice's lips on my wet heat, lapping up the pleasure that she caused me to release. I came again, screaming her name, never having felt this level of intimacy and pleasure in all my life.

Soon, Alice cuddled up in my arms, kissing me along my neck. We both caught the other's eyes at the very same moment, and it was as if something in that moment connected us more than anything else, and the need to mark one another lit within us. Purely on instinct, we bared our teeth, each going for the other's neck. As soon as I bit down on the right side of her neck, she bit down on my right side, and an electricity flowed through us both, bonding us together for all eternity.

Come hell or high water, I knew that I could make it through anything, now, with her at my side, and I would be damned if anyone tried to come between our family and us.


End file.
